Talk:MassProtect
The following options should be added *Autoconfirmed (edit) Admin (move) Admin (upload) *Admin (edit) Autoconfirmed (move) In-fact I would recommend that everything that's not already available with this script that is available with the default protection settings should be added so that it's consistent. I find the "Autoconfirmed (edit) Admin (move) Admin (upload)" protection settings to be especially handy for images that I upload. It would be a lot faster than having to do it manually. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:08, November 11, 2017 (UTC) :Added the two bullet points above, should be live when JS review passes. --'Sophie' 03:17, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Add category contents doesn't work if the categories only contain images and templates It really would be nice the script could be modified slightly so that the add category contents button can work on categories that contain images and templates. Since it only works on categories that have at least one page in the category. Which complicates trying to quickly protect or unprotect hundreds of images and templates. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:44, April 14, 2018 (UTC) : - it was not just images and templates but any category. It would not work if the list of titles was changed or focused on. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 01:37, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Odd occurrence Hi, so I've just installed and somewhat successfully used this script. I say "somewhat" because, while the protection was performed without a problem, I entered "1 week" for "Expiry time:" and "temporary protection; prepping for upcoming merge, preventing untimely image replacement." for "Reason:", and after the action was performed, the expire setting was "infinite", and with no action summary shown as I previously typed, not on or individual file histories. Am wondering if this can be fixed, because I'd hate for people thinking I'm randomly protecting images, especially when I had tried to specify why the action was done and should be temporary. Thanks! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:44, February 9, 2019 (UTC) : Could you link me to where this happened so I can see what caused the issue. ::The latest 17 items on the log was performed with this script (with the info provided above not showing up or used); no idea what else to show you. =/ --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:22, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :::I have fixed the issue, thanks for bringing this up! The fix will go live in a few days once staff review it. ::::Thanks!! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:27, February 10, 2019 (UTC) ┌──────┘ Devastated lol. Just performed with this script on the latest 12 items on the log; input the same thing as I did that failed last time, and it still isn't working properly. I have cleared my cache several times before actually using the script, so I'm not sure what's going on. I am only protecting "upload" from regular users, is that a factor because it's not protection from editing? No editing summary is still troubling though. =/ --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:50, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :The script worked fine for me, protecting a file page upload=autoconfirmed for 1 week with a protection reason. My guess is that either the new version hadn't been approved yet or that due to cache you were still using the old version. If you try again, it should work, but you might want to add ?debug=1 to the URL just in case, to make sure cache isn't causing any problems. Error Work Why when I put articles and specify all the protection fields, but there is a protection error? I know that I have a Ukrainian project, and this script works well (I checked it when protecting the template). Articles added through category. Lifefe Це моє життя!Это моя жизнь! 16:05, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :What is the error in English? Also, can you link me to the page that was not protected and tell me what settings you used? ::Some part is second in the navigation menu. And the second article in this category. Although I think that the error is not in the articles, but in the script. Lifefe Це моє життя!Это моя жизнь! 17:42, August 13, 2019 (UTC)